Shattered
by AvidAuthor
Summary: (Sequel to Broken) Kagome hated the pain. She hated the way it never left her, hated how it made her remember the color of their blood, and not the sound of their laughter. But most of all, Kagome hated how it made her want to forget. SessKag.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Tears mingled with sweat on Kagome's face.

She dug a smaller hole in the ground this time, for Shippo. She dug it between Inuyasha's and Miroku's, so Shippo wouldn't have to be alone.

The request to come back and bury her friends had been something that Sesshomaru could have easily have ignored. But after a strange look that made Kagome feel as if he was examining her very soul, he had nodded and turned away.

Kagome hesitated. The holes were dug. The place where her friends would rest.

Kagome picked up Shippo's light form first. She kissed his cold cheek and told him that she loved him.

Kagome laid him in the hole.

Miroku was next. Kagome struggled, but after a minute or two, he was laying peacefully in his final resting place. Kagome smiled, in that sad way.

"You get to lie next to Sango, Miroku. Happy?"

She didn't expect an answer. She didn't get one.

Kagome was surprised how heavy Sango was. All those muscles. Kagome put Sango's Hiraikotsu on the demon slayer's stomach.

Sango had been like a sister to her.

Finally Kagome turned to Inuyasha. He could have been sleeping. But the dried blood on his face proved that this was not the case.

Kagome walked forward and wrapped her arms around him for the last time. She dragged him to his spot in the ground.

Panting slightly, Kagome picked up the Tetsusagia and placed it on Inuyasha's stomach.

There. Perfect. The tears came harder, and Kagome's vision was blurred as she buried her friends.

* * *

Rin watched as Kagome cried.

Kagome sat next to her friends' graves, sobbing gently.

"Come away from there, Rin."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, who had come to retrieve her. Rin hesitated as Sesshomaru began walking back towards camp.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He stopped walking. Rin bit her lip.

"Will Kagome ever get better?"

Sesshomaru did not answer her. It wasn't really a question that could be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome watched the ground as she walked. The road was wet from the rain that had fallen recently.

Kagome winced as she remembered what she had done when she had gotten back to the feudal era.

Kagome had kissed Sesshomaru, not even a month after Inuyasha had died. She had no idea why she had done it, or why Sesshomaru hadn't killed her the second she had pulled away, but Sesshomaru never mentioned it, which was perfectly fine by Kagome.

* * *

Rin awoke with a jolt. She wiped the tears from her eyes, wishing that she could wipe away the memories.

Kagome was sleeping soundly, occasionally smiling in her sleep.

Jaken was lying face down on the ground, and Rin was concerned until he snorted.

Rin looked around for Sesshomaru, not really surprised when she couldn't find him. Sometimes he would go off alone in the middle of the night.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the forest to Rin's left. Rin stood up. The sun was rising, which gave her a little light.

Rin frowned. She couldn't see who made the noise. Rin leaned forward, trying to tell if she should wake Jaken and Kagome.

She saw a flash of white. Rin smiled. It was probably Sesshomaru. She stood up, hoping to catch him before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin followed the figure into the woods.

She ducked under a low tree branch, and the figure went out of sight.

She frowned.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Silence. Rin sighed. It had probably just been a bird or something. Disappointed, She turned and headed back.

When Rin passed the same low tree branch for the third time, she realized she was lost. She scowled. How was she supposed to find her way back?

Rin jumped when she heard a sudden crash from behind her, then loud, thumping footsteps.

Rin didn't bother looking behind her. She ran, breaking through the tree branches. Rin stumbled out into sunlight...and right off of a cliff.

* * *

Luck was with her. Rin managed to grab a piece of rock jutting out from the cliff.

She gasped with pain as her arms struggled. Rin closed her eyes. She couldn't hold on forever.

"Help!" She screamed. She kept screaming, eyes screwed shut, fearful of looking down.

Then, just when Rin's fingers began to give, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin looked up to see Kagome. Kagome gritted her teeth.

"Okay, Rin. Can you grab my wrist with your other hand?"

Rin swallowed.

"I'll fall!"

Kagome shook her head.

"You need to trust me, Rin. You'll be fine."

Rin bit her cheek. Then, praying profusely, she let go. For a moment, she swung. Then Rin managed to grab onto Kagome's wrist.

Kagome pulled Rin up, feeling the scar on her back ache.

As soon as she was up, Kagome pulled Rin into her arms. They both sat there, filled with adrenaline.

Kagome looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" Rin nodded, too breathless to speak.

Kagome stood, taking Rin's hand in hers.

"Let's get back to camp."

* * *

When they got back, they were greeted by the sight of a frantic Jaken bowing to Sesshomaru.

"I am sorry, master! They have simply vanished!"

Sesshomaru looked up as Kagome and Rin arrived. Rin gasped and ran to him, stepping on Jaken in her haste.

Kagome followed at a slower pace, pausing to help Jaken up. He brushed away her hand, looking irritated.

Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl clinging to him.

"What happened?"

Rin looked up.

"I was running, and then fell off a cliff, but Kagome got to me in time..."

As Rin gushed, Kagome silently handed Sesshomaru the note that she had found in Rin's place when she had been awoken by screams.

"Next time," it read, "little Rin might not be so lucky."


	5. Chapter 5

Naraku leaned against the wall of his castle, eyes blank.

"Kagura."

Kagura approached, nervous.

"Yes?"

Naraku closed his eyes.

"Do you know of Totosai?"

Kagura nodded.

"Yes." As if on cue, Kanna walked forward, showing the old man in her mirror.

Naraku opened his eyes.

"Go there. Wait in the shadows. And when the chance arises, snatch away Kagome and Rin."

The incarnation could feel Naraku's eyes on her back as she walked away, and Kagura knew she wouldn't get praised for leading the child off the cliff.

Resentment coiled itself in her belly, and Kagura drew blood on her palms with her fingernails. What was Naraku playing at? What was the point of almost killing the girl, and then going after her once more, along with Kagome?

Kagura felt the burn of curiosity, but she had learned long ago not to ask too many questions.

* * *

After almost falling off of the precarious pathway twice, Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru.

Ever the graceful one, he was silently following Rin, who seemed bent on giving Kagome a heart attack by skipping.

Jaken was behind her, glaring. He had not spoken to her recently.

Kagome put a hand against the rock on her right to steady herself.

"Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Totosai."


	6. Chapter 6

Jaken watched as Kagome and Rin slept. Sometimes, Rin would wake up screaming, or Kagome sobbing.

Jaken let his eyes wander from them to his master. Sesshomaru glanced at the two, and for a moment, Jaken could have sworn that he saw a flash of warmth in his lord's eyes.

Jaken shook his head quickly. No. It must have been a trick of the fire light. But... what if it wasn't? Jaken needed to put the first step of his plan into action. Soon.

Kagome needed to go. And Rin. A taiyoukai should not have weaknesses, and as Sesshomaru's vassal, it was Jaken's duty to eliminate any, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of birds chirping.

They had stopped to sleep on a piece of rock jutting out of the mountain. On top of this mountain was Totosai.

Kagome sat up and stretched. She ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to work out the smaller knots. Kagome winced in disgust as she felt mud. She needed a bath.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Rin had awoken, and Sesshomaru had come back from wherever he went at night, they started back up the mountain.

It was steep, and there were a few close calls, but somehow, they made it up.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's arm.

"Be careful," he warned. He let the girl go, and she walked up the rest of the way. Kagome heard her gasp. When she reached the top, she gasped too.

Pits of lava bubbled dangerously. Up ahead appeared to be the giant skull of...something. Wait, did Totosai live in that?

Kagome walked forward, following the others, when there was a blur of cream-colored fur.

Kagome made a startled noise and looked down to see Kirara clinging to her. Kagome cried out and wrapped her arms around her.

"Kirara!"

* * *

Sesshomaru sat, looking at the almost peaceful faces of his followers.

Rin was curled up next to Kagome, who had an arm around her. The little demon, Kirara, was curled up on Kagome's chest. Jaken was leaning against a wall, asleep, head propped up on his staff.

Sesshomaru still couldn't believe that Inuyasha was dead. Of course, Sesshomaru was not sad about this, but he had always imagined he would be the one to kill his half brother.

Sesshomaru gazed at his pitiful companions, wondering when he had turned so charitable.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome was up bright and early the next morning.

Last night, she had talked to Totosai about Kirara. According to him, the little demon had shown up about two weeks ago, bloody and bruised. So he had cared for her, right up until Kagome had arrived.

She walked out the mouth of the skull, arms stretched up above her head.

She felt Kirara's tails brush her ankle.

As soon as Kagome walked out, Rin ran up to her, something clutched in her hands that she had pulled from a sheath attached to a belt around her waist.

"Look what Lord Sesshomaru had Totosai make for me!"

Rin showed Kagome. It was a dagger, with a shiny silver blade. The hilt seemed to be made out of some kind of skin.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed Sesshomaru watching her.

Kagome smiled at Rin.

"Its lovely, Rin. I'm glad you have something to defend yourself with."

Rin beamed, showing her missing teeth, then ran off, nimbly avoiding falling into the pools of lava.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru. He glanced at her. Kagome clasped her hands behind her back, and watched as Kirara chased Rin. The sound of her laughter, mixed with Kirara's playful growls, made Kagome smile.

"Why did you decide to give her a weapon?" She asked.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"This world is filled with monsters, both youkai and human alike. Rin is a child, and I will not always be there to protect her."

Kagome's smile fell away, and she shivered. "Let us hope that there will never be a reason for her to have to use it."

Sesshomaru did not speak, only tilted his head in answer.

* * *

With Kirara in Rin's arms, they slowly but surely made it back down the mountain.

The woods were deep and dark, but eventually, they found a clearing.

And, quietly, someone followed them, using the wind to carry her scent away from sensitive noses.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome hid behind a tree, sobbing quietly. Oh, how she missed them.

She missed her friends, her family, Inuyasha.

The suffering was constant, and though Kagome hated herself for it, sometimes she couldn't help but think how much easier it would be if she could simply forget them.

It was all Naraku's fault. Kagome screwed her eyes shut.

"I wish I could kill him," she whispered without conviction. Kagome disliked killing, and she wasn't sure she could do it if the opportunity arose.

She heard Rin calling her name, and Kagome plastered a smile on her face, then wiped away the tears. She had a new family to tend to. When she walked out from behind the tree, Rin ran up to her. Sheath in hand, the child was beaming.

Kagome smiled for real.

"What is it, Rin?"

The girl giggled.

"I thought about it, and I'm gonna name my weapon Ramen."

Kagome blinked.

"Ramen?" Perhaps she should have thought about the consequences of telling Rin about her time, and the food she had eaten.

Rin nodded.

"You said Ramen is amazing. I want my weapon to be named after something amazing, and I didn't think Lord Sesshomaru would like it if I named it after him."

Kagome laughed, and imagined someone being killed by Ramen noodles.

* * *

Jaken snuck through the woods, intent on putting his plan into action.

He led Ah-Un by his harness.

He could smell the wolf demon, Koga, and he was going to retrieve him.

If all went well, Kagome would be gone by tomorrow night. And maybe Rin, too, if she got in the way of the wolf demon. Jaken ignored the little throb of guilt. It was for his lord's own good. Jaken kept repeating that in his head, all the way to Koga.

[ **Authors note:** -Wipes digital dust off profile- Sorry for the delay in chapters! Life's been keeping me busy.]


	10. Chapter 10

Rin looked around. Kagome was taking a nap against a tree, Jaken had taken Ah-Un and left to who knows where, and Sesshomaru had walked away.

Rin smiled at the demon in her arms. Kirara had joined their group.

Kagome had simply said that she had been a friend's companion.

They were one little family. Rin blinked.

"Family," she whispered. It had been too long since she had said that word with any warmth in her heart.

* * *

"Kagome."

Kagome shook her head. Why wouldn't the voice leave her alone? It was Naraku. He laughed at her, eyes shining with cruelty.

"Kagome," he whispered.

Kagome felt a hand touch her forehead. Wait...whose? It wasn't Naraku's. A dream, She thought wearily. It's just a dream.


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshomaru knelt down in front of Kagome.

"Kagome."

The girl thrashed, like she was trying to escape. Rin sniffled.

"She was like this when I went to get you! Is she going to-"

"Kagome," He repeated.

Sesshomaru reached forward and placed a hand on her forehead.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes snapped open. Sesshomaru blinked, irritated.

She had simply been having a nightmare. Sesshomaru was about to stand up and hopefully forget this whole ordeal, when Kagome wrapped her arms around him, buried her face in his chest, and sobbed.

* * *

Rin gasped and threw her hands over her mouth.

Sesshomaru was looking down at Kagome with puzzlement, seemingly attempting to figure out why Kagome would seek comfort from him.

Rin stepped forward. She gently pulled Kagome back by her shoulders.

Kagome's tear stained face filled with horror when she saw the person she had been crying on.

Sesshomaru stood. He looked down at her, his expression unreadable, then turned and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome was horrified.

For a moment, she had thought that Sesshomaru was Inuyasha...even though the half demon probably wouldn't have liked being sobbed on any more than Sesshomaru had.

Kagome stood, wiped at her face with her sleeve, then hurried after him.

Out in the woods, someone watching from in between the trees growled.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!"

He stopped walking. Kagome sprinted up to him.

She swallowed.

"I'm so sorr-"

"He's the one who's going to be sorry."

Kagome jumped back in surprise as Koga walked out of the trees, eyes narrowed.

"I warned you, Sesshomaru. Now you're going to die," he snarled.

Kagome shook her head and placed a hand on Koga's arm.

"Its my fault! I-"

He shook off her hand.

"Hush, Kagome. There's no use defending him."

Sesshomaru sighed.

"I have no wish to fight you."

Koga bared his teeth.

"Do I look like I care?"

Then he ran forward.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome watched with bated breath as Sesshomaru dodged. She gasped as Sesshomaru nearly got Koga with his poison after the wolf demon had attempted to slash at him with his claws.

"Stop, Koga! It's stupid to fight him!"

Kagome regretted the words the moment they were out of her mouth. Koga shook his head as he attempted to slash at Sesshomaru again.

"I can take him easily, Kagome!"

Koga stared, hand raised, then ran at his opponent.

Suddenly, Rin stumbled out of the bushes where Koga had come from, right into the wolf demon's path. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes.

Sesshomaru was distracted for half a second, and Koga cut his arm. Sesshomaru twitched, then turned to Koga.

"I tire of this," he said coldly. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and stabbed Koga through the stomach.

* * *

Kagome grabbed Rin and checked her for injuries.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Rin looked at her.

"No," she said, eyes wide. Kagome sighed with relief.

Suddenly, there was a gasp, then a thump. Kagome whipped her head around to see Koga fall, blood splattering the ground.

"Koga!" she cried. Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin, blood dripping down it from his arm. Kagome rushed to Koga

"Are you alright?"

He yelped as a wave of pain shot through him.

"Not really," he groaned.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome watched out of the corner of her eye as Sesshomaru continued to bleed.

She sighed deeply.

After making sure Koga was comfortable, she stood. Kagome drew a bandage from her bag and walked up to Sesshomaru.

"I know you're mad, and probably don't trust my judgment right now, but please let me put this on."

Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I am a demon. I will heal."

Kagome frowned.

"Maybe, but not before all the demons in the immediate vicinity smell your blood and decide to attack."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, so, knowing that he could grow angry and kill her, she hastily wrapped the bandage.

Then, purposely not looking back at the silent Sesshomaru, Kagome stood and walked off to check on Rin.

* * *

Kagome was tired. So, so tired. Rin had disappeared, and Kagome was going to look for her.

She walked through the woods.

"Rin! Rin, where have you gone?"

Kagome felt something hit her on the back of the head. She fell to the ground, and Rin, who had been tied to the back of a tree, cried out through her gag.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome was tired. So, so tired. Rin had disappeared, and Kagome was going to look for her.

She walked through the woods.

"Rin! Rin, where have you gone?"

Kagome felt something hit her on the back of the head. She fell to the ground, and Rin, who had been tied to the back of a tree, cried out through her gag.

* * *

Kagome awoke before Naraku. He sat, leaning against the wall.

"Hello," he said, voice quiet. Kagome struggled to sit up.

"You-"

He smiled.

"Hush. I have a proposition for you."

Kagome glared at him. He laughed.

"You have such hatred in you. Such sorrow. But I can soothe your troubled soul."

Kagome tightened her hands into fists.

"What do you mean?"

Naraku pulled the jewel from behind him.

"I have the power to bring back the dead, Kagome. Just think of Kohaku."

Kagome disliked where this was going.

"I don't understand."

Naraku tossed the almost completed jewel up in the air, then caught it.

"What I mean is, I can bring back your family on the other side of the well."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I found the end of Shattered, as well as the chapters leading up to it, so I thought I may as well post them. Note that my writing has changed somewhat since I started this fic, so keep that in mind if you notice the writing style is different. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened.

"H-how do you-" she sputtered.

Naraku shrugged.

"How do I know about your modern family? How do I know about their death? Kagome, I have powers that you could never fully understand," He said, his eyes flashing.

Kagome shook her head.

"Why would I trust you? You killed my friends," She said bitterly.

Naraku rolled his eyes.

"Kagome, you have a chance to regain your family. Just think, you could return to them," he said, with what might have been a smile.

Kagome frowned.

"You wouldn't just give me something like that, without any strings attached." She said suspiciously.

Naraku sighed.

"Everything has a price, and besides, what I wish is not too much to ask for such a reward," he said softly.

Kagome felt dread rush through her.

"What do you want me to do?" She whispered.

Naraku looked thoughtfully at the jewel.

"I want you to kill Sesshomaru."

Kagome gasped.

"Why would I do that? Besides, how would I even be able to kill him? He's a full-fledged demon!" She cried

Naraku leaned towards her.

"Why? He is the only enemy I have left! And I have seen you and him, in Kanna's mirror. He trusts you, though he hates himself for it. Simply plunge a knife into his heart, or shoot him with your bow and arrow," he said with a smirk.

Kagome shook her head.

"No. I'm not going to kill him," she said quietly.

Naraku leaned back against the wall.

"I understand. You need to consider my offer. But until you give me my answer-"

Naraku clicked his fingers, and Kagura dragged a struggling, gagged Rin into the room.

"You and Rin will be staying in a village. Unfortunately, they are most inhospitable to anyone who...associates with demons," he said with a cruel grin.

Then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Sesshomaru looked around.

Rin was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Kagome.

Filled with a concern, a feeling that he was unused to, he frowned.

Kouga was lying on the ground. He struggled into a sitting position.

"Kagome? Where'd you go?" He said, his voice weak.

So he couldn't smell her either. Interesting. Kouga glared at Sesshomaru.

"I don't suppose you know where she went?" The wolf asked, baring his teeth.

Sesshomaru sighed and wondered why Kagome had felt compelled to save this wolf demon.

Perhaps pity? Kouga didn't seem like he could win a fight against a rabbit.

Kouga growled.

"You need to keep an eye Kagome, or she'll get kidna-"

Sesshomaru stopped listening, and focused only on the strong scent of Naraku, which seemed to have come from nowhere.

With a frown, he stepped towards it, ignoring Kouga's irritable voice behind him.

* * *

Sesshomaru spotted the baboon skin, and within a moment, he was standing before it.

"Naraku."

Naraku laughed.

"Hello, Sesshomaru. Missing something?" He asked with a cold laugh.

When Sesshomaru did not answer him, Naraku continued talking.

"You see, Kagura just happened to be wandering around this area, when she came across your two humans. She, being the good incarnation that she is, brought them to me. Now, I did not know how to find you so that I could return them, so I sent them off to a village where they would be comfortable. Unless," Naraku shook his head sadly, "someone were to mislead these demon hating villagers into believing Rin was a half demon and that Kagome was her mother. But nobody would be cruel enough to do that, hmm?"

With no warning, Sesshomaru reached forward and slashed the baboon pelt with his claws.


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome awoke to a cold hand touching her face.

She blinked and looked up to see a very fearful looking Rin.

Kagome looked around. They were in a dark room that looked frighteningly like a jail cell. There were footsteps, and the occasional cough, but other than that, it was silent.

Kagome sat up."Where are we, Rin?" She asked softly.

Rin scooted closer to Kagome.

"I don't know. Kagura hit me on the head before we left," she whispered fearfully.

Kagome winced and wrapped her arms around the child.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, burying her face in Rin's hair.

Rin only shivered.

* * *

Kagome was awoken from her fitful sleep by the sound of loud laughter.

"What a sorry lot, these are. Hey, you hear? There's a pretty little wench in cell three. Came in with her daughter," a man said.

"Yeah, I heard. Hey, dare me to go kiss her?" Another man replied.

Kagome drew Rin closer and hoped that they weren't talking about them.

"Yeah. I dare you."

Kagome looked up as two men walked up to the bars of their cell. Rin was awake now, too, and looking at Kagome with scared eyes.

One of the men leaned against the bars, eyes gazing at Kagome.

"Hello, pretty one. How about you come closer to these bars?" He asked, smiling.

His teeth were yellow. Kagome swallowed thickly.

"I think I'll pass, thanks," she managed.

Rin glared at them.

"Just you wait. Lord Sesshomaru will come, and he'll kill you both," the child promised.

The men exchanged a glance. The man with the scar shook his head.

"You can have this one. I ain't riskin' getting some demon's bad side."

Yellow Teeth shrugged.

"Well, I'm not givin' up so easy," he said, giving Kagome a look.

Kagome felt a cold feeling flow through her, and even when the two men left, it didn't go away.


End file.
